youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cartoon Book (1967)
PaddingtonandFernRockz's upcoming movie-spoof of the 1967 Disney animated feature film "The Jungle Book." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Baby Mowgli - Baby Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Mowgli - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Baloo - Adult Tantor (Tarzan franchise) *Bagheera - Adult Simba (The Lion King franchise) *Shere Khan - Scar (The Lion King franchise) *Kaa - Edd/Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy franchise) *King Louie - P.J. Pete (A Goofy Movie/An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Colonel Hathi - Topsy (The Land Before Time franchise) *Junior - Tank (Dinosaur Train) *Shanti - Rita (Jungledyret franchise) *Akela the Wolf - Chi-Fu (Mulan) *Raksha the Wolf - Ariel (The Little Mermaid franchise) *Rama the Wolf - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid franchise) *Wolf Pups - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea), Russell (Up), Hiro Hamanda (Big Hero 6 franchise), Riley Andersen (Inside Out), Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Winifred - Tria (The Land Before Time XI, XII, XIII, and TV series) *The Jungle Patrol - Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time franchise) *Bandar-logs - Alvin & the Chipmunks, Max Goof (A Goofy Movie/An Extremely Goofy Movie), Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski (A Goofy Movie/An Extremely Goofy Movie), Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy franchise), Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy franchise), Gordon Quid (Catscratch), Mr. Blik (Catscratch), Waffle (Catscratch), Grace, Maggie & Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range), Lazlo (Camp Lazlo), and Clam (Camp Lazlo) *Flunkey - Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Buzzie the Vulture - Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) *Flaps the Vulture - Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) *Dizzy the Vulture - Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) *Ziggy the Vulture - Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) *Baloo disguise as a Lady Monkey - Beret Girl (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Deer - itself Movie Used *The Jungle Book (1967) Movies TV Shows and Video Games Featured *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Tarzan (1999) *House of Mouse (2001 - 2003) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001 - 2003) *Tarzan: Untamed (2001) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995 - 1999) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016 - present) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999 - 2009) *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time TV series (2007 - 2008) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *Dinosaur Train (2009 - 2017) *Jungledyret (1993) *Jungledyret video game (1995) *Jungledyret 2 (1996) *Jungledyret TV series (2002 - 2003) *Jungledyret 3 (2007) *Mulan (1998) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid TV series (1992 - 1994) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (2008) *Up (2009) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Big Hero 6: The Series (2017 - present) *Inside Out (2015) *Coco (2017) *The Alvin Show (1961 - 1962) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983 - 1990) *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chip-Wrecked (2011) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2015 - present) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) *Catscratch (2005 - 2007) *Home on the Range (2004) *Camp Lazlo (2005 - 2008) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 - 1996) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 - 2009) *TMNT (2007) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 - 2017) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018 - present) Chapters *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 1 - Main Titles/Overture *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 2 - Simba discovers Tod *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 3 - Tod's Jungle Life/Meeting at Council Rock *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 4 - Tod and Simba Encounter Edd/Double D *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 5 - Dawn Patrol (Topsy's March) *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 6 - Simba and Tod's Argument *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 7 - Tod Meets Tantor *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 8 - The Bare Necessities *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 9 - Tod Kidnapped by Toons *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 10 - Tod Meets P.J. (I Wanna be Like You) *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 11 - Simba and Tantor's Moonlight Talk *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 12 - Tod Runs Away *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 13 - Scar Arrives (Topsy's March Reprise) *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 14 - Tod and Edd/Double D Encounter (Trust in Me)/Edd/Double D and Scar's Conversation *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 15 - Tod's New Friends (That's What Friends Are For) *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 16 - Tod Meets Scar/Final Battle *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 17 - Poor Tantor *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 18 - Tod Meets Rita (My Own Home) *The Cartoon Book (1967) Part 19 - The Grand Finale (The Elephant Necessities Reprise) Songs Featured *Part of Your World (Reprise) (from The Little Mermaid) *Colonel Hathi's March *The Bare Necessities *I Wanna be Like You *Colonel Hathi's March (Reprise) *Trust in Me *That's What Friends Are For *My Own Home *The Bare Necessities (Reprise) Gallery fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-313.jpg|Baby Tod as Baby Mowgli. Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Young Tod as Mowgli. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4883.jpg|Adult Tantor as Baloo. Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Adult Simba as Bagheera. Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Shere Khan. double-d-3-double-d-ed-edd-n-eddy-31285648-500-377.png|Edd/Double D as Kaa. pj_an_extremely_goofy_movie_ending.jpg|P.J. Pete as King Louie. land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3759.jpg|Topsy as Colonel Hathi. kids-mezzannine-16x9_501.jpg.resize.454x255.png|Tank as Hathi Jr. Rita.jpg|Rita as Shanti. chi-fu-personnage-mulan-01.jpg|Chi-Fu as Akela the Wolf. little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3319.jpg|Ariel as Raksha the Mother Wolf. Profile_-_Prince_Eric.jpg|Prince Eric as Rama the Father Wolf. 2.jpg|Tria as Winifred. land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-208.jpg|Dinosaurs as the Jungle Patrol. alvin_and_the_chipmunks__cartoon_hd__by_luizgabriel963-d7bhgzo.jpg|Alvin and the Chipmunks goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1457.jpg|Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski, Max Goof A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6819135-1140-822.jpg|Ed, Eddy Catscratch.png|Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, Waffle Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-8315.jpg|Grace, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway 250px-László_és_Clam.jpg|Lazlo and Clam as the Bandar-logs. camp_lazlo.raj_the_elephant.jpg|Raj as Flunkey. event-poster-4075431.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as the vultures. extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2289.jpg|Beret Girl as Baloo disguised as a Lady Monkey. See Also *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) (Following) Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book 2 Category:The Jungle Book Movies Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs